


Wine & Disguise

by Smoky_Requiem



Series: RWBY: Stories of Passion [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Disguise, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gentle Dom, MILFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoky_Requiem/pseuds/Smoky_Requiem
Summary: In the midst of Volume 7, we get a special look into what Neo was up to the night of Jacques' arrest, involving a certain mother...
Relationships: Neopolitan/Willow Schnee
Series: RWBY: Stories of Passion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006983
Kudos: 12





	Wine & Disguise

Day in, day out. Day in, day out. Day in, day out. Neo is extremely tired of this routine. The plan sounded so simple at first when they landed in Atlas; get closer to Ironwood and gather intel. Of course, that would be difficult, but fortune managed to arrive when a lady working as a maid for the Schnee Manor strolled down the wrong alleyway. With the big election going on and what Cinder could remember from briefings at Salem’s palace, the duo had the perfect opportunity to blend in and bide their time for the right moment to strike. With Neo on the inside, it was only a matter of time before they would get the maiden, the lamp, and the chance to see Little Red choke on her own blood. The thought of revenge keeps Neo going as she constantly moves food, drink, and many other things for the snot-nosed brats of the Schnee Family Manor. Well, revenge and something she didn’t expect at first. It seems that the maid she’s impersonating has gotten the favor of the last remaining Schnee woman in the manor; Willow. On one of her first days here, she was tasked with bringing a bottle of wine to Willow’s room. Easy enough, at least she wouldn’t have to talk. When she arrived, she put the bottle on the table and expected to be dismissed, but to her surprise, Willow kept her around and talked casually to her. She even offered her wine! Not one to object a drink, Neo stuck around and from that day onward, it became routine. After all the rambling Cinder does and the shitty maid work, Neo gets to feed Willow’s alcoholism and some of her own. It wasn’t much at first, but it was a break.

One day, however, Willow spoke about something that Neo didn’t expect. “I...can’t express how tired I am of him.”, she would say while staring down at her wine glass. “If it wasn’t for him, everything could have been so much better with my life. Why, I bet even my father would’ve lived longer...Oh, how I miss him...He was such a good man. He was always there for me when I had no one. He was the one thing I could rely on most in the world, even if he was taken away...” To this day, Neo doesn’t want to admit that Willow’s lament stuck to her like glue. She isn’t much for touchy-feely crap, but that talk about Nicholas Schnee...it hit her in a part of her heart she keeps buried under images of Ruby’s dismembered head. She misses Roman more than she wants to. She knows better than to let that get in the way of her mission, but she’s never met someone who lost something like she did before. That tenderness to Willow’s speech, those tired, remorseful eyes, Neo sees herself in all of that and she hates it. At the same time, though, it’s nice to know she isn’t alone. Maybe she can convince Cinder to just throw Willow in a cell or something. She’s alright in Neo’s book. She’s pulled from her thoughts when a Butler hands her another bottle of wine. Spotting the brand logo, Neo already knows where it’s heading and goes off before the Butler can finish explaining. This stupid dinner party is getting annoying, anyway, so a chance to leave the hustle and bustle is just what the doctor ordered. She catches a glimpse at the team of stupid kids before disappearing up the stairs, silently glaring daggers at a certain red Huntress especially.

Through the halls, round the corners, past the depressing family portraits, and Neo is standing right at the door to Willow’s room. With a swift set of knocks, she makes herself known to the Ice Mama, who sounds a little...odd on the other side. “C-Come in!”, she sputters out, with Neo simply shrugging and going in as she normally does. Despite the oddly dark room, Neo spots Willow in her bed, blankets drawn over her lap. Willow sighs in relief and claps twice, letting the room finally be illuminated again. “Ah, it’s only you.”, she says. Neo starts to walk closer, but then notices something glimmer in Willow’s eye, as if she’s had an idea. “A-Actually, do you mind if I keep you for a moment?”, she says while ushering for Neo to close the door. Intrigued, Neo does so and approaches with the wine. Once set on the perfectly white nightstand, Neo starts working on uncorking it, only to have Willow’s hand placed over her own. “No, you don’t have to do that. I’ll get to that later. I was wondering if you would be able to help me in another way?” Neo blinks a bit. Another way? Was this gonna be More talking, but without booze? As unappealing as that sounds, Neo decides to amuse the thought for a moment, sitting on a stool she pulls from under the nightstand. Willow smiles at her. “I can tell you’re confused. Not to worry, your job isn’t at risk, you’ve merely given me a thought, is all. For a while now, you’ve been quite silent, and at first, I was worried you were growing distasteful of me.” Well, she isn’t entirely wrong. It would be nice if she didn’t keep reminding her of the one person she ever cared about being dead. “However,” Willow continues, “the other day, you seemed stricken by the mention of my father.” Oh fuck. Was it that noticeable? If this emotional shit keeps up, her cover could be blown.

“That got me thinking; have you been hiding something from me? Something that’s been eating you up inside? Something you can’t get out because of this horrible, horrible house?” Shit shit shit shit, PLEASE stop talking, Neo thinks to herself, hating how close to home Willow was hitting. Despite her inner protests, Willow continues. “I won’t lie; with Jacques as a councilman now, I’m feeling stressed about the damage he could cause. So, if we’re both feeling worried...” Neo has no idea where this was going, but doesn’t have a lot of time to think about it, because Willow was pulling her sheets away to reveal she was bare from the waist down. “How about we help each other out~?” Neo’s jaw physically dropped. This sweet little battered spouse was flicking the bean in the dark like a horny teenager? Neo has no idea how to respond, not like she could. This was insane; she was getting offered pussy on a silver platter as a maid from a cougar! Does she even have time for this? Can she still complete her mission? Does she finally get to bury her face in that sweet ass she thought about a lot when she was buzzed with Willow? Well, it seems like she doesn’t have much say in this as Willow grips the sides of Neo’s chin with her thumb and index finger, tilting her head so the two could lock eyes. The glimmer Neo saw before was back, only now Neo knows what it meant; mama was fired up. “You know, back in my college days,” Willow says as she pulls Neo’s face closer until they were centimeters apart, “I was quite adventurous...and quite the kisser~.” Willow closes the gap, pressing her surprisingly warm lips against Neo’s. She holds Neo’s head there, using her other hand to stroke Neo’s disguised hair. Neo’s head buzzes with thoughts, still trying to comprehend what was happening right now. Her cheeks are flushing pink as the kiss is being held, and her eyes are shutting right from the sudden embarrassment.

Neo is not normally the one being swept off her feet; that was always reserved for other people who loved either her sass, her ass, her murderous intent, or her childlike appearance, creepily enough. To be on the other side of the seduction was very jarring and very...awakening. Willow’s gentle touches and soft lips are doing things that Neo had no idea she could be aroused by, making her thighs close up tightly. Even if her lungs are starting to burn from the kiss, Neo doesn’t want it to end yet. Unfortunately, it does, but Neo at least gets to see Willow’s smile and feel it make her heart skip. Something about those silver locks, those tired eyes, and that knowing stare give Neo a spark in her lower lips. Is she seriously getting a cougar fetish? Willow lets out a soft chuckle that threatens to leave Neo breathless. “You’re not a bad kisser yourself, my dear~, but you still seem so tense..” Neo gulps softly, tugging at her Semblance-made collar. For a family all about ice, it’s certainly starting to get hot. Willow let’s go of Neo and continues. “Why don’t you loosen up a bit? Take a load off? Here, I’ll go first~.” Neo hopes that doesn’t mean what she thinks it means, but yeah, it does. Willow began to undo the lacy buttons that held her dress shirt closed, showing inch after inch of a milky white collarbone. Neo had no idea someone could get horny over a collarbone until today, but as the shirt goes off fully, Neo feels like she’s hit the fetish jackpot. Underneath that fancy shirt is a black corset that was less for her belly and more for that lovely waist and perfect set of breasts. Neo’s eyes go wide as she stares down unapologetically at that luscious bust, nearly drooling at the thought of licking them and sucking them like lollipops. However, as she leans in, she quickly gets a finger wag right in front of the eyes.

“Ah ah ah~,” Willow coos softly at Neo with a cocky grin, making Neo’s heart flutter again. “If you want to touch, you need to earn it first. You’re still on the clock, after all.” Neo curses this stupid disguise she has to keep up, wishing she could just drop it, then her clothes, and then that corset. However, it seems like Willow has other plans as she stands up from her bed and motions for Neo to follow suit. Feeling more obedient than she likes to admit, Neo does so and is thanked for this effort by being immediately shoved backward onto the bed. Neo blinks a bit in surprise, but then gasps as she sees the descending curves of Willow’s perfect ass moving closer to her face. Neo realizes all too late that Willow is making her into a personal chair, with both her legs on either side of Neo’s head. Willow asshole was pressed against Neo’s nose, which as disgusting as it should be only seems to get Neo more excited. Her breathing is restricted greatly by the naughty bits of Willow, leaving Neo to kick slightly with her legs dangling off the bed and to sink her fingers into the abundant flesh of Willow’s ass. However, her hands are quickly stopped from doing that as Willow locks her fingers with Neo’s and pushes them down against the bed. “I said no touching, dear~.”, she coos out again with that oh so husky voice, leaving Neo to whimper and struggle against Willow’s lower lips. “Mmph, your struggling feels good~...but if you want a tip for your service, you’ll have to help me finish what I started before you interrupted~.”

Neo is never one to take orders willingly; even with Cinder, she was planning on getting her own revenge on her after Ruby was out of the picture. This woman, however, this DAMN woman, is triggering something in her brain that screamed at her to do whatever she says. Maybe it’s the maternal tone of voice, perhaps it’s the sexy body, or maybe it’s her lungs currently struggling to take in oxygen. Whatever it is, it was compelling Neo to drop her pride and just go to fucking town on this pussy. And so she does. She licks, nibbles, and sucks like her life depends on it, much to the delight of Willow. Her tongue would occasionally reach the bundle of nerves further up the lower lips, and the sharp gasps Willow makes every time she does is heaven for Neo’s ears. She grinds her hips against Neo’s face, moaning out deeply in a way that makes Neo really glad that her disguise has black pants. The heated breaths against Willow’s asshole delight her to no end as she stares down at Neo’s hips bucking against an invisible force. “Ohhh, you wanted this more than I did, didn’t you~?”, Willow moans out with a wide smile. “You must be so wet down there~. Keep going and I might make it wetter for you~. Does that sound like a deal~? Are you ready to earn your climax~?” Neo, now feeling more challenged, ramps her tongue into overdrive. She slips it between Willow’s lower lips, digging around for that perfect spot that’ll get the release Neo needs. Willow is all too pleased at her “employee’s” enthusiasm, starting to buck her hips faster as her velvety walls start to contract against the invading tongue. “Yes~! Good girl, good girl~!”, Willow moans out, egging Neo on to find that perfect spot. She closes her eyes, focusing as her tongue flails all over the velvety walls. Within a few more moments, she finally hits the jackpot, hitting a spot that sends Willow over the moon. She groans out lustfully as a river of her sweet juices flows into Neo’s waiting mouth, shaking on top of her. As her orgasm passes, she lifts herself off slightly, allowing Neo to finally suck in something other than cum.

“That...was Perfect~...” Willow sputters out before slowly bending down to lay on top of Neo. With her head free and Willow’s gaze on her nether regions, Neo allows her Semblance a small rest and reveals her true face as she takes in air. For as close as she was to suffocating, she feels as if the longer she stays buried in this wonderful ass, the more she feels an animalistic urge spurring her on. The disguise on her head quickly comes back from shock, however, as Willow covers Neo’s crotch with her mouth and blows hot air against her clothed pussy. Neo’s mouth hangs open in a silent groan as Willow starts to pleasure her aching core, rubbing and blowing against it. Neo grips the bed sheets, sucking in air through her teeth as Willow takes her turn to make Neo squirm. Her back arches, her hips buck, and her head thrashes every which way as she’s taken, all the while staring at that perfect ass she was nearly suffocated by moments ago. With how much buildup there was in between that fateful meeting in Mistral and this shitty job, it doesn’t take Neo long before she feels the coil in her belly release as she cums in her pants. White flashes cloud her mind and vision as Willow extends this wonderful orgasm by sucking the cum off of her crotch as it stains her pants. Neo takes sharp breaths in and out, letting a dopey smile paint her face. At this point, she doesn’t give a fuck about the mission. She just had the most therapeutic fuck of her life. She doesn’t know why, but she has a feeling Roman would be proud of her for this. Getting blackmail on the wife of the richest man in Remnant AND an amazing orgasm? That’s better than any heist she's done before...


End file.
